A Ghoul's Lust
by toriamponsah28
Summary: Touka and Kaneki are finally married! But Kaneki starts to have weird"urges" to do "things" with his wife. How will Kaneki cope with his newfound lust? How will Touka respond?
1. Matrimony

"After so many years of sorrow, pain and tragedy, Kaneki Ken had finally found happiness. He finally remembered who he was and Sasaki Haise was no more. However, this didn't mean his relationship with the Quinx was cut off. He saw them regularly and they were a big part of his life. But the biggest part of his life had been a blue haired ghoul named Kirishima Touka.

When he was still Sasaki, she helped him return to his former self. Even though she was a hot tempered girl, she told him she loved him in the most sweetest of ways. That day Kaneki cried like a little girl, but Touka held him and kissed away all his tears. Through teary eyes Kaneki told Touka he was also in love with her. This, in turn, shocked the ukaku ghoul as she wasn't expected to be loved in return. Who would love a smart mouth like her? She thought. But it happened and their feelings reached each other. It took a while for things to settle down and for them to actually date. But one year later, here they were on their wedding day about to get married.

Kaneki was a nervous mess. He had never been so nervous in his life. The poor man didn't get a wink of sleep last night. He paced around the room wearing his white tux with his hair combed nicely and wearing a cologne he had never heard of before. Would everything go okay? We're his shoes on right? Would he be able to look at Touka? Did Touka even love him anymore? All these questions and more surged through his brain before he felt a firm grasp on his shoulder.

"Geez Kaneki calm down!" Said his best friend and best man Hide "you look like you're about to pass out"

Kaneki stared blankly at Hide for a moment before he reacted

"Ah, sorry. I'm...just so nervous" Kaneki admitted

"Yeah it's pretty obvious" replied Hide. "Look, Touka-chan stayed with you up to this point there's no way she doesn't love you. Why else would she wait more than two years for you?"

Kaneki inwardly admitted that Hide had a point. He had been the lowest of the low for breaking his promise and leaving her alone. And for two years at that! She really was too good for him.

But I'm not letting her go.

Kaneki took a deep breath... "You're right" he said " I'm ready to do this. I'm ready to be with Touka-chan for the rest of my life"

"That's my boy" said Hide with a proud smile on his face.

On the bride's side of this whole ordeal, Touka was also freaking out, however it was all inward. She did her best not to let it show. She barely got two hours of sleep last night and she was nervously playing with her fingers. Her best friend and maid of honor Yoriko came up to her and grabbed both of her hands

"You look a little nervous Touka-chan"

she gave the ghoul's hand a squeeze "Are you alright?"

Touka looked into her friend's worried eyes and desperately wanted to put her at ease "I'll be fine" said Touka.

"I'm just getting some last minute butterflies...I still can't believe I'm getting married to that idiot" Touka grumbled "but I guess I'm even more of a dumbass for going along with it" Touka said as she smiled to herself.

This display of affection from her blue haired friend made Yoriko smile sweetly. Touka really is in love with Kaneki-kun isn't she? She thought. Yoriko engulfed Touka in a hug which surprised the ukaku ghoul

"Y-Yoriko what are you-" "I just wanted to hug my best friend as an unmarried woman one last time. Touka-chan I am so proud of you and happy for you. Please enjoy your life with Kaneki-kun" Yoriko snuggled her head in Touka's shoulder and closed her eyes.

Touka was so glad Yoriko was here on her special day. She really cherished her best friend more than she could imagine. She hugged her back "Yes. Thank you Yoriko." They stayed like this for a little while then parted. Touka got up and took a deep breath.

Okay. I'm ready.

She took one last look at herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe it was really her. Touka was wearing a beautiful white mermaid style wedding dress. It was strapless and form fitting until it reached her knees. Then it was poofy until the bottom. She had a long chiffon train that glided as she walked. For once her hair was out of her face and you could see both of her dark blue eyes. Her hair was pinned to the side into a lovely braided coiffure that was adorned with sparkling beads. A small part of her large bangs framed the right side of her face and was curled nicely. There were small flyaways here and there but that gave it more of a natural look. Touka wore pearl studs and a matching necklace and bracelet. Her bouquet was adorned with a series of violet, indigo, and pink flowers. And lastly, her veil descended from her fancy updo.

"Okay" Touka said with a determined look on her face. "Let's go"

The wedding took place at a small, serene park near Kamii University. A temporary arch and aisles had been set up with a few chairs on either side. It was quite a small wedding with only twenty close friends and family in attendance. The reception would be a nice coffee and lunch get together at Anteiku. As Kaneki stood nervous yet steady beneath the arch, he decided to survey the audience.

He saw Ms. Irimi and Mr. Koma, Tsukiyama was giving him a weird sad yet sly smile, Nishiki and Kimi were sitting together-Kimi smiling and Nishiki with a wicked smile, Mutsuki, Saiko, Shirazu, and even Urie were sitting together, Banjou and the gang were cheering him on, and Hinami was smiling sitting next to a contempt Yomo and a bitter faced Ayato. Ayato looked less sour than usual as he sat next to Hinami. Was it because of her contagious happiness? Kaneki wondered. He was returned back to reality when he saw a car pull up and everyone stand and face the back.

Oh crap she's here! I'm gonna throw up. Kaneki thought.

But as soon as he saw Touka, all thoughts were out the window.

Who... Touka-chan?

Kaneki was sure he was gaping and his eyes were popping out of his head but he didn't care. How am I getting married to someone so beautiful? It shouldn't be possible. How could she choose me? I must be the luckiest guy in the world. As she walked closer Kaneki could feel his breath leaving him.

Oh my... She's even prettier up close.

Oh God I can't breathe.

From this moment on, Kaneki only had eyes for Touka. Everyone else might as well have turned invisible. Touka grabbed his hand and whispered

"Breathe you shitty half-bastard."

She looked pretty nervous herself but she did a way better job of hiding it. Her cheeks were tinted pink while his were a dark red. She squeezed his hand and could feel him relax slightly. Their eyes were locked on each other's and they didn't look away. They both wanted to take in the presence of the one they had chosen to spend the rest of their life with.

" Dearly beloved we are gathered here today" Mr. Yoshimura broke the couple out of their trance "to join in Holy Matrimony the lovely Kaneki Ken and Kirishima Touka. These two have been under me for a while now and it was a joy and sometimes a struggle to watch them grow. But the outcome is better than anything I could have asked for. They have become two strong young adults and their love has broken all barriers." The manager's heartfelt words made the couple blush in embarrassment, but they smiled sweetly at their dear Tenchou.

The ceremony followed the usual route. Kaneki and Touka took their vows and placed their rings on each other. All the while staring lovingly into each other's eyes. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Mr. Yoshimura said as he ended the ceremony. Kaneki gladly obeyed his request and gave Touka a loving yet chaste kiss. As they parted he smiled at Touka and thought he saw a tear in her eye but his attention was diverted when the audience rose and began to clap and cheer for the newly wedded couple. Touka pulled Kaneki down the aisle and they reached the car. They were allowed a few minutes of alone time before they were taken to the reception.

They stared at each other. One trying to realize that she was truly a wife and one trying to realize that he was truly a husband.

They stared at each other.

Kaneki finally broke the silence with an excited and eager giggle.

"Touka-chan!" He mused "You're my wife now! We get to be together forever." He could barely contain his excitement

"I-I love you so much you know? I nearly fainted when I saw you coming down the aisle. You're so b-beautiful. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't believe someone so amazing like you would marry someone like me. I'm really no good right? But I'm so happy you chose me and I'll make you happy for the rest of your l-"

Kaneki stopped talking when Touka abruptly hugged him. She nestled her head in his shoulder and kissed his neck.

"I know I'm your wife now you stupid idiot and you're my husband. I know you love me and I l-l-lo-ve y-you too" Touka choked out.

She still wasn't great at saying mushy stuff like this.

"I wouldn't marry you if I didn't and I think you're really strong...even though you're weak" She giggled "I don't want anyone else but y-you okay? I'm already happy right now. Don't make me repeat myself, okay you shitty half bastard?"

Kaneki was dreaming. He had to be. No one had ever said such loving words to him. He really did love this girl.

"Yeah. I got it"

He closed his eyes and returned her embrace. They were so in love with each other that nothing else mattered anymore. A few minutes later the driver got in the car and drove them to Anteiku. Touka and Kaneki sat in the back with their fingers intertwined and talked about the day before since they hadn't seen each other.

They were in their own little world.


	2. Questions

Anteiku was a hotspot after the wedding. Almost every chair was filled and there was a joyous atmosphere in the building. Previously prepared coffee and sandwiches were served on the house to every person. When it was _announced_ that the newly wedded couple arrived everyone held their breath ...

"CONGRATULATIONS!"

Everyone yelled in unison as they walked in, surprising the young couple. Everyone showered the couple with compliments, hugs, kisses, and pats on backs.

"Thank you everyone." Kaneki said as he scratched his cheek in embarrassment. Touka just held Kaneki's hand and smiled slightly, too shy to say anything. The couple was seated at the finest window seat the shop had to offer. The table was adorned with white cloth and an assortment of flowers.

"These guys really went all out" Touka said.

"You're right" replied Kaneki "but they did it because they love us so let's enjoy it" The half ghoul gave his wife the brightest of smiles. Touka had to squint her eyes.

"I know, I know. No one said I wouldn't appreciate it idiot"

Touka said as she playfully punched her husband. Kaneki chuckled and inwardly winced at the pain shooting up his arm from the punch.

I'm gonna have to get used to this.

The wedding reception went marvelously. There was much joy and much love. All of the friends of the couple were happy to see them finally together. This was long overdue and they were pretty much made for each other. It was a happy time in the 20th ward. Nishiki seemed especially happy that they got together. He wanted to make sure they explored all the "wonders" of love. This slippery snake had a plan up his sleeve. He came up to the couple

"Looks like my favorite shitty brats finally got married" he said with a smirk.

"Shut up shitty Nishiki" hissed Touka "You're lucky it's my wedding day or else I would've beat you up"

"Yeah Yeah you damn brat. Hey Kaneki, lemme talk to you for a second" Nishiki said as he swiftly pulled the half ghoul away from his wife.

"Hey what the hell!" Touka yelled.

She decided to let it go since this was supposed to be a happy day. Meanwhile in the back room of Anteiku, Nishiki and Kaneki began talking.

"So how's it feel to finally be a married man?" Nishiki asked.

"It's really an amazing feeling. I haven't been able to stop smiling all day. Maybe it's time for you and Kimi to get married also?" Kaneki shyly asked.

"Maybe you're right" Nishiki admitted while smiling slightly "But that's not the reason I dragged you back here"

"Oh.. well did you need something?" The half ghoul asked a little worried.

Nishiki gave Kaneki a serious stare. The new husband really began to worry now. "I'm gonna ask you a serious question, and I need you to answer seriously" He grabbed Kaneki's shoulder and brought his face close to his.

"Wha-What is it?" Kaneki asked a little scared

. . . . . . . . .

"Have you fucked Touka yet?"

Kaneki nearly fell to the ground. He started blushing furiously and became extremely flustered.

"W-Wha-What are y-you talking about?!" Kaneki yelled "I've n-never done such things with Touka-chan! I've never even thought about doing th-those k-kinds of th-things with her!" Kaneki said as his left hand went to his cheek.

"Hmmm I thought as much" Nishiki said with a worried look on his face "That's not good kid. You need to make love to the woman you love as much as you never know when she could disappear. And don't worry, the dress is easier to get off than it looks. In fact, you'd be surprised how many times me and Kimi do it. We do it almost ever-"

"S-STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Kaneki put his hands up and yelled desperately. He really didn't need to hear this. "I don't think Kimi would appreciate you telling me these things. And me and Touka-chan aren't like th-that...at least for now. I really don't want to talk about this" Kaneki was beet red.

"Hahh? Don't be a little pussy. There's absolutely nothing in the way. You guys are married for fuck's sake! Love your woman like a man! Don't tell me... you're scared?"

"N-No! I-I'm not really... I just don't think we're ready. And I think Touka-chan feels the same way."

"Man what the hell? And here I was trying to help you guys out. Well, I guess you guys'll bang when the time is right" Nishiki said scratching his head "Geez, are kids really this innocent these days? Ah well, sorry for worrying you, you brat. Take care of that shitty Touka alright?" Nishiki, to Kaneki's surprise patted him on the head and gave him a genuine smile. This caused the half ghoul to relax a bit.

"It's alright. Thanks for trying to h-help I guess. Don't worry, I will take care of Touka-chan." Kaneki said, a little more calmly.

"Welp, I guess I should go back. You probably need a second to "calm down" don't you?" Nishiki said with a sly smile. Kaneki went right back to blushing beet red.

"Wha-what? Of course I don't!" Kaneki protested.

"It's okay. Take your time you innocent brat." Nishiki ran out of the room before Kaneki could say anything.

Kaneki tried to calm himself down but Nishiki's words kept replaying in his brain. He began to feel really hot.

Ugh what is this?

Calm down calm down. Me and Touka-chan aren't like that.

Breathe Ken. Breathe.

Slowly, the half ghoul began to calm down.

Alright, I think I can go back now.

"Kaneki?"

A familiar voice called his name. In fact it sounded a lot like the voice of the girl he just married.

Oh no.

The heat started to rise again. He wasn't expecting her to pop up out of nowhere.

Damn! I can't look at her!

"Kaneki?"

Touka asked again "What the hell is taking you so long? Shitty Nishiki came back a while ago. Are you feeling okay?" Touka was actually pretty worried about her husband and decided to let out her caring side.

"I-I'm f-fine T-T-Touka-chan. I was j-just reminiscing about my times at Anteiku." Kaneki was stammering like a fool and he barely looked at his wife. He hoped to God she would let it slide.

Kaneki had been gone for nearly fifteen minutes.

Shitty Nishiki came back five minutes ago. Where was her husband?

"Damn it"

She muttered as she got up to go look for her beloved. She went to the back room and found Kaneki with his back to the door.

What the hell?

"Kaneki?"

She called. She saw him flinch at her voice and wondered why. He didn't respond and that pissed her off. "Kaneki. What the hell is taking you so long?" Her husband turned around jaggedly and his eyes seemed to be everywhere except on her. When she asked him if he was alright he let out some poor excuse that was almost impossible to understand. She probably would have let it slide if the half ghoul hadn't touched his chin with his left hand.

Bingo.

"Hey!" The bride yelled "What the hell are you hiding from me!?"

Kaneki flinched at his wife's tone and wondered if she was psychic. "I-it's nothing really! Nishiki just said some weird things to me and I was thinking..."

"Well...what did he say?" Touka questioned.

"Oh u-um it was nothing important Touka-chan, just something foolish. Now let's go back." He quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her back to the cafe area without looking at her.

What the fuck is wrong with him? Touka I'll just make him tell me later.

She enjoyed the rest of the reception with her husband who noticeably turned away quickly and turned red whenever their eyes met.

What the...

Touka was getting more and more pissed by the minute.

After the reception was finally over and the newly weds said their goodbyes to all their friends and family, they were left alone in the shop. It was almost 9:00 and they were both pretty tired. They were ready to go back to the apartment that Kaneki owned. Touka had visited him often, but she never actually stayed there. She had moved her stuff in less than a week ago and from today onward, she would be living with Kaneki. She felt her stomach do a little flip.

Calm down. He's my husband. I shouldn't be nervous. Nothing will happen anyway. I trust him.

She reassured herself and called for Kaneki so they could go home.

Kaneki was in the bathroom freaking out. He knew very well that Touka would live with him now, but after his talk with Nishiki...

Oh God can I really do this?

He calmed himself down as best as he could. He left the bathroom and saw his beautiful wife standing there smiling sweetly. Somehow he instantly felt better. Touka could take away all his worries. He fell in love all over again. He was sure he could do this. He took her hand and they went to the taxi ready to start their life together. When they were all situated in the taxi, Touka asked the question that crushed Kaneki's world.

"So what did you and Nishiki talk about?"


	3. Embarrassing

"So, what were you and shitty Nishiki talking about that made you freak out and act like an idiot for the rest the day?"

Kaneki gulped. Crap! I thought she forgot!

"H-huh? What are you t-talking about Touka-chan? I've been perfectly f-fine" Kaneki said with a less than convincing smile.

"Like hell you are. Tell me what happened or I'll beat your ass!"

Kaneki gulped.

What should I do? I can't tell Touka-chan what Nishiki said. It's way too embarrassing! I could never talk about those...things.

"U-um Touka it was really nothing. It was just Nishiki being his usual weird self"

"Then why the hell were you acting so weird if it was nothing to worry about? Do you think I'm an idiot?"

"N-No Touka-chan I don't think you're an idiot at all. I just think this matter is nothing worth your time"

"Oh don't try to flatter me to get yourself out of this. Just tell what the fuck you guys were talking about!"

Kaneki was seriously distressed about this. He really just wanted it to end. It had only been a few hours since they were married and they were already fighting.

I don't want this.

Kaneki grabbed his fuming wife's hand. She tried to pull it away but his grip was firm. He took a deep breath.

"Touka-chan please. This was all because Nishiki brought up something stupid. The subject was something I'm rather apprehensive to speak about. I don't want us to fight and I don't want there to be any secrets between us so I'll tell you if you really want to know."

Touka was taken aback for a moment by her husband's honesty. Was this really that hard for him? What the hell was the subject then?Touka's face softened and she looked at her husband with kinder eyes. She decided to let it slide.

"Kaneki," her husband's face perked up and he looked into her eyes "I'm not gonna lie, it does bother me that something that shitty Nishiki told you made you so unsettled. And it bothers me that I don't know so that I could help you through it or beat his ass. But if it's something you really don't want to say, I understand and I trust you when you say it's not important. You don't have to tell me. I won't be mad. I promise." She gave his hand a squeeze and looked him right in the eye.

Kaneki felt a wave of relief rush over him. But he also felt uncertain about his thoughts. Part of him wanted to leave it like that and part of him wanted to tell his wife about the matter... He decided he would tell her.

I want her to know.

"Touka-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"About what me and and Nishiki were talking about... I'll tell you."

"Oh...okay"

Kaneki took a deep breath

"Nishiki a-asked of w-we have s-sl-slept w-with each other yet." He closed his eyes and turned away in complete embarrassment.

Oh gosh that was terrifying.

He wash scared to turn his red face around and look at Touka.

It's so quiet!

What is she thinking?

Is she disgusted at the thought?

Say something Touka-chan!

. . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . .

"Oh..."

That's all she has to say?!

Kaneki was about ready to have a mental breakdown at his wife's vagueness.

"S-so...what did you tell him?"

Kaneki's eyes shot open and he turned around and looked at his wife. To his surprise, she was looking right at him nowhere near embarrassed as he was.

At least...she appeared to be. Her cheeks were dyed a light red.

"Wh-what did I tell him?" Kaneki repeated.

"Yeah"

"W-well. I said no because we haven't... We haven't right?"

"Ah, you're right we haven't" said Touka as her cheeks turned even redder. "I-is that all?"

Kaneki was surprised by his wife's interest in the topic. He thought she would immediately shut down the conversation and proceed to beat the hell out of him and Nishiki.

"I said th-that we weren't r-ready yet?" Kaneki said as his eyes went to the side unable to look her in the face.

"Oh..." Said the female ghoul "Right...

. . . . . . . . . . . .

W-would you ever want to s-sleep w-with me?"

The poor man nearly died.

He looked at his wife. This time it was her who was extremely embarrassed. After all, she did say something really embarrassing. Her eyes were on the floor and her face was bright red. Kaneki's heart was about to jump out of his chest.

"T-Touka-chan" he managed to get out "Y-yeah I would l-like to s-sleep with you one day..." He said with much embarrassment "But of course that's only if it's okay with you! I mean if you don't want to that's totally okay with m-"

"I want to" The female ghoul said barely audible.

"H-Huh?" Kaneki asked unsure of what he thought he just heard

"I also want to sleep with you one day if that's okay. I-it's a little scary but if it's y-you then I don't mind at all" Touka's face was really red now. Her shoulders were stiff and she was grabbing her dress in her hands as she looked at the floor.

Damn it.

It's really quiet in here.

Say something you shitty half bastard!

. . . . . . . . . .

"I-is that so?" Kaneki said.

It was getting kinda hard for him to breathe. He was feeling extremely excited, embarrassed, and like crying all at the same time. "Th-then T-Touka-chan when the time is right, I h-hope that you'll have me."

This was probably the most embarrassing thing Kaneki had ever said.

"Y-Yeah. Likewise"

The two sat in silence as their thoughts raced they each thought about the sides of each other that they didn't know. They both thought of how they never realized how much they loved each other. They both thought of how strong their trust was in each other. And they both thought of when where and what the first time would be like. Their thoughts were somehow connected.

Kaneki decided to steal a glance at Touka but a second later she did the same thing. They both became surprised and looked away quickly in embarrassment. After a while, they both shyly looked at each other at the same time. This time neither looked away. Kaneki's right hand found Touka's left hand and their fingers intertwined. Neither one rejected each other but their hands were slightly trembling.

Breathing was shallow.

The atmosphere was heavy with romance. They moved closer to each other and touched their heads together. They just stared into each other's eyes. "T-Touka..."

Nothing else was said because the two ghouls were sharing a sweet kiss. This kiss was longer than the one at the wedding but it was still chaste. They pulled apart quickly, but then decided to go in again for another. This kiss was short and innocent. Touka looked up at her husband ,while blushing, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Kaneki was surprised and his free hand went to his cheek. He decided to reciprocate the action and gave Touka a kiss on the cheek. After staring at each other they both started chuckling.

"Um Touka-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for marrying me. I know I've said this before, but I still can't believe you chose me. I'm extremely happy to be your husband and I want to make nothing but happy memories with you. I really really love you."

Touka stared at her husband for a second then she smiled "Geez, you're such a mushy bastard"

Kaneki chuckled "Yeah I know."

"But umm I really r-really love y-you too" After that she put her head on Kaneki's shoulder. Kaneki looked at his wife and then looked ahead.

I'm really glad I decided to tell her. We ended up getting even closer to each other.

Kaneki closed his eyes and smiled, enjoying the quiet with his wife.

Because of the hectic conversation and kisses, both Kaneki and Touka completely forgot that they were in a taxi. They had actually been at their apartment for nearly fifteen minutes. The driver had planned to tell them they were home, but when he saw the scene and felt the atmosphere, he decided to let them talk it out and take their time. As they laid with their heads together he smiled.

I'll give them five more minutes.

The car was silent. The two ghouls basked in each other's presence. They were both amazed at how deep their love for each other was. Neither of them had had much experience in the field so it was an entirely new feeling. It was kind of scary but they trusted each other with their lives so they knew it wouldn't be a problem. They knew they had a long lovely life ahead of them and wondered what kind of new experiences it would bring. Even though they were already married, there was a lot they didn't know about each other.

I want to know more.


	4. Touch

**Well it's been a while... Sorry I've been trying to get my sh*t together. Well this is the first time I've actually addressed you guys so Howdy. This is my very first fic. I wanted it to be a lemon since I've had this whole scene stuck in my head for a while but now I'm not so sure because it's actually super embarrassing to type stuff like that. Or maybe I'm just weak... Anyway thanks so much to all those who have read and reviewed this and keep them coming! I love feedback. Please enjoy! Btw I do not own Tokyo Ghoul in any way shape or form.**

Kaneki and Touka were finally glad to be home after a long day. They were especially glad to get out of that taxi after that embarrassing incident. Neither of them realized that they were at home for nearly fifteen minutes and they were sitting in the taxi acting all lovey dovey. They both scrambled to get out of the car, red faced and all.

"We're home" Kaneki said to their empty apartment.

"Who the hell is here to welcome you back idiot?" Touka questioned

"Haha yeah you're right." Kaneki was secretly hoping for Touka to play along with him and say 'Welcome Home' but he knew it wouldn't work.

"Today was one hell of a day. I'm exhausted" Touka said as she plopped on the couch.

"Yeah. It was." Kaneki said as he stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"Do you wanna get in the shower first?"

"No it's fine. You can go right ahead Touka-chan"

"Alright...what's wrong with you?"

"Huh"

"Why are you standing all the way over there and why are you fidgeting like a dumbass?"

"Oh. Um...no reason"

"...Right" Touka said squinting her eyes at her went into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Kaneki breathed a sigh of relief.

What's wrong with me? Why am I so tense around her? Today has been so weird. I thought being a husband would be easy...

"Kaneki"

"YES!"He nearly shouted at the sudden call of his name.

"Jeez what the hell?" Touka asked with her eyes wide? "

"Ah, sorry Touka-chan you surprised me"

"How did I surprise you? I called you twice"

"Oh...I guess I didn't hear you. Did you need something?"

"Yeah. Could you help me undo my dress?"

"Yeah, sure"

Kaneki spoke and acted before he thought it through.

Before he realized it, he was unbuttoning her wedding dress. He froze midway through and his eyes widened. He was staring at her bare back and shoulders. His fingers had been touching her skin and he didn't even notice.

Wow...Touka-chan's skin is so white...and soft...and warm. I want to touch her...

He ran his fingers over her bare skin which caused her to shiver.

"Kaneki?"

He was awoken from his unconscious state and pulled his fingers away from his wife

"H-Huh?"

"What are you doing?"

"Oh. U-um n-nothing" Kaneki said as he realized what he was doing."Here, I'll unbutton the rest" he undid the buttons as fast as he could and took ten steps away from his wife.

"...Thanks" said Touka as she eyed him suspiciously. Her back was exposed and the rest of the dress was being held up by her hands. For some reason Kaneki could not look at her. Touka took one last glance at her husband and retreated into the bathroom.

While in the bathroom Touka stood behind the closed door and put her hands over her face. She was blushing slightly red.

Oh my god what the hell was that? Just by his fingers on my skin I get all tingly like a fucking idiot. I'm gonna have to watch out for that now. Dammit!

She slammed her fist on the door. That made Kaneki jump and wonder what she was doing in there.

Touka was finally happy to have the cool water rushing over her. She was feeling hot inside for some reason.

Man today has been weird. I wonder what we're gonna do from now on? Will we be all mushy like those other idiotic couples?

...Hell no. But, well, I guess if it's with him I wouldn't mind too much... Ah what the hell am I saying!? This water is messing with my brain.

She got out of the tub and dried herself. As she stared at herself in the mirror, she remembered when Kaneki's fingers ran over her back. She wondered why it was like electricity when he touched her.

"Just what the hell is wrong with me? I don't fucking get this." Touka said with a sigh. "Time for bed" she said as she reached for her clothes.

After she was all done, she picked up her folded wedding dress and opened the door. "Kaneki, you can get in the shower now" she looked over and found her husband sleeping on the couch. "You stupid half-bastard. You couldn't stay awake for twenty minutes?" She said as Kaneki continued to sleep.

He had already taken off his tux jacket, his bow tie, unbuttoned his shirt, and his shoes were on the floor.

"I guess you were as tired as me" Touka said with a hint of a smile.

She went to their room and a short while after she emerged with a blanket and pillows.

I guess there's no sense in waking him up.

She moved his body into a more comfortable position, put pillows under his head and covered him up with the blanket.

"You better thank me in the morning idiot"

She took one last glance at him and then looked at her room.

It looks really warm next to him. I don't really want to be alone, but there's no way I can sleep on the couch with him! Dammit!

...Whatever I don't care, I'm not sleeping alone tonight.

"Move over idiot Kaneki" she whispered.

She lifted up the covers and laid next to him on the couch. She made sure she was all nice and snuggled under the covers. She looked up and saw his sleeping face.

...Just like a little kid. He's less annoying like this.

His lips were parted and he was breathing softly.

I really like his lips.

She reached up and gave him a kiss and then stared at his face. She started poking his nose, his eyes, his cheeks, and then his lips again. She chuckled at her husband's obliviousness.

"Heh, do you know how much fun I'm having?"

She continued to play with his face, but when he stirred, she decided it was time to stop. When he settled down she kissed his lips again and then went to sleep.

I really like you.

It took a while for Touka to start falling asleep, but when Kaneki pulled her closer, her eyes shot open. She looked up at him and he was still asleep.

"Do you just grab anything sleeping next to you?"

Her heart started to slow down and she let herself fall into her husband's embrace, her cheeks slightly pink.

I guess it's not that bad.

Touka fell asleep so fast after that, that it was unnatural. The two ghouls slept the best sleep that they had slept in years that night.

 **Welp that's all for now. This chapter is the shortest one so far and it didn't take me too long to write either. Next chapter is already in the making and will be out soon! What kind of dream is going through Kaneki's head during his peaceful sleep? Thanks so much guys! Please review it's so nice seeing what you guys think!**


	5. Idiot

**Hello everyone! Sorry it took a while but here it is! So far this is the longest chapter I've written and I plan to make them longer because you guys are so sweet! I can't even explain the feeling I get when I read your amazing reviews. You guys are literally what keeps me going. I love all of my fans seriously thank you guys soooo much. I really didn't think my first story would do this great. Anyway, I'll stop talking now. Please enjoy.**

 **Tokyo Ghoul belongs to a genius named Ishida Sui.**

That night Kaneki dreamt something...weird.

He could've sworn it was real. Him and Touka were back to the time where she asked him to unbutton her wedding dress. When he got to the point where her back was bare in front of him, he ran his fingers over her back like how he did before.

But this time, he didn't pull back. He put his hands all over her back exploring all the parts of her soft skin he could.

"K-Kaneki..." Touka protested, but this time, he didn't stop.

He put both his hands on her skin, feeling her back, her shoulders, her neck, her arms, and her hands. All the while Touka was shivering under his touch, feeling impossibly hot. Kaneki was in sort of a daze when he felt her smooth skin. He had never done anything close to this in his lifetime. His eyes became hooded and he brought his head closer to her back.

"Touka-chan..."

He whispered her name and brought his lips closer to her skin.

"I...want..."

Suddenly Kaneki was staring at a sunlit ceiling.

What?

What happened?

Where am I?

Oh right, I'm at home. I fell asleep while waiting for Touka in the shower

...So that was just a dream...

Kaneki let out a soft sigh but then quickly caught himself.

Wait wait wait... Am I disappointed?

No way no way. I could never do something like that to Touka-chan.

Kaneki's chin suddenly felt the need to be touched.

She would probably kill me anyway...

Where is she anyway?

His internal question was answered when he turned to his side and saw his beautiful wife sleeping right next to him.

"Wh-"

Kaneki quickly silenced himself. He hadn't expected Touka to be so close to him. They had never slept in the same bed before so he was definitely surprised.

So Touka-chan decided to sleep next to me...Oh...

Kaneki couldn't quite describe the happy feeling he felt at that moment. A blush slowly started creeping up to his cheeks.

How nice...

Kaneki took this chance to stare at his sleeping wife. He had never got to see her sleeping face so clearly. He took in every single one of her non-scowling features.

"She really is beautiful..."

Her eyelashes were long and slightly curled, her nose was small and a little pointy, and her lips were full and pink. He took her appearance in as much as he could. When she moved a little, Kaneki could not help but chuckle.

Touka-chan is so cute. She doesn't even know it. It's weird how she can be so scary at the same time too though...

I want to see more of this side...and see all the cute faces she can make...I want to see her flustered and embarrassed and shy...I just want to see every part of her...

Kaneki's eyes started to wander unconsciously. Touka's shirt had a low neckline so part of her shoulder and a small part of her cleavage was showing. Kaneki found himself staring at Touka's long neck and her chest. Her soft white skin unknowingly tempted Kaneki.

She looks really delicious... I don't want to eat her though...Strange... I must be sick or something...

During these thoughts Kaneki unconsciously brought his lips closer to her neck. His soft breathing on her neck woke Touka out of her slumber.

Under her eyelids Touka could see that the room was bright which meant it was morning. She could feel Kaneki's body heat so she assumed he was still sleeping.

I'll just wait until he gets up before I move.

She decided she would take another nap until she felt something on her neck.

What... What is that?

It feels like air...

Oh, stupid Kaneki must have moved in his sleep and is breathing on me.

Touka was about to proceed to her nap until she felt another sensation.

What the hell?

... Are those fucking lips!?

She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks. Her eyes shot open and she stared confused at her husband who was indeed awake and whose lips were indeed resting on her neck. She looked up at her husband in disbelief. Her face was definitely red now. His eyes looked like he was daydreaming

"U-um... Kaneki?"

Suddenly, the light came back to his eyes.

"Huh?...Oh...OH! Touka-chan good morning! Did you sleep well? That's great! Well I'm gonna go freshen up now!"

Kaneki was practically talking at the speed of light and was in the bedroom before Touka had any time to react.

That was...

Wait a minute what the hell was that?

He can't just do something that fucks my heart rate up and run away like that! Dammit! I can't take this anymore! My heart has a mind of its fucking own...

I mean... My heart has beaten faster whenever he would hold my hand or tell me mushy shit... But this... This is on a whole new level...

His lips were right there!

Touka blushed furiously as she smashed her face into a pillow. Her hand touched the spot on her neck where Kaneki's lips kissed. The heat that rose to her face was overwhelming and her eyes started to water. .

...I...didn't hate it...

She let out an unTouka-like squeal as she tried to purge the weird thought she just had from her mind. I'm fine... right?

The raven-haired ghoul sighed as her eyes wandered to the bathroom where her husband was.

What's he thinking? Does it affect the idiot like it does me? Ugh I'm so confused...

Meanwhile in the lovely bathroom of the two ghouls, Kaneki Ken was losing his mind. How he didn't realize what he was doing, he had no idea.

What was I thinking? How could I let myself succumb to my...

What was the word?

... Desires?

... Is that what I was feeling? I wanted to put my lips on Touka's neck?

I guess I did

She just looked so...so...so

...pretty?

... No, that's not the word I'm looking for

... Beautiful?

... No.

Not that Touka isn't any of those things, but what I thought Touka looked like at that moment was

...Delicious?

...a little closer

... At that moment, I thought Touka-chan looked really...really

...Sexy

. . . . . . . .

Wait...what?

What the heck am I thinking!? I'm talking like some kind of pervert! Oh God what am I turning into? Was I always like this? Looking at Touka-chan with those kind of eyes? But the worst part is, I didn't even notice! All I wanted was... My lips...on her skin...Why why why did I do that? She probably thinks I'm disgusting.

Dammit, I think I'm disgusting!

How am I supposed to face her? I really didn't mean to do it I just... I couldn't control myself. Sorry Touka-chan...

Kaneki had a very distressed look on his face. Never in his life had he been in a situation like this. He tried his best to calm down.

I guess I'll just have to keep my distance from Touka-chan...

His thoughts wandered back to how soft and sweet Touka's neck felt under his lips, and how he wished he could kiss her mo-

"Shower! I need to take a shower!" He yelled.

The water was really soothing, but no matter how cool he turned the water, the heat wouldn't subside...

When Kaneki walked out of the bathroom, he didn't see his wife.

"Touka-chan?"

"In here." He heard a feminine voice call from the bedroom.

As he walked toward the bedroom, he felt his heartbeat speed up as he remembered the earlier incident.

What sort of face will she make?

He walked in and saw Touka sitting on the floor sorting through all the gifts and cards they received from the wedding. She took a glance at her husband and then quickly looked back to the gifts. Her face was now slightly red.

"We received a lot of gifts from the wedding." She said quietly.

"Yeah, I see that we did." Kaneki replied with an awkward laugh.

"Hinami sent you a lot of books. She was really happy for us."

"Did she really? I'll have to thank her later."

Silence...

More silence...

"U-um Touka-chan? About this morning..."

His face was quite red and he could feel his speech abilities dwindling.

"P-please forget it happened!" He practically yelled.

Touka was surprised by her husband's outburst.

" I-I don't know what came over me. I guess I was still asleep, but that's still not a good excuse. I'm very sorry! It won't happen again." Kaneki said as he bowed in apology.

As Kaneki's head was lowered, Touka thought about what he said. There was a pain in her chest that she couldn't quite describe.

And it really hurt.

So he really hated it that much huh? Then why the fuck did he do it!? Why the fuck did he get my hopes up like that!? He even said he wanted to do those kinds of things with me in the taxi last night.

So why? Dammit!

"So I should just forget it?" Touka asked in a bitter voice.

Kaneki raised his head and was surprised to see his wife with a pained face.

"Touka-chan?"

"Fine. I'll do just that." Touka said angrily as she got up and left the bedroom shoving past Kaneki. As she was leaving she turned around one more time

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"

She then went to the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

Kaneki's eyes were wide open in confusion.

"I apologized...didn't I?"

He was utterly dismayed.

How did this happen? I only wanted to make things better, and now things are worse? She completely hates me now! But I apologized! What should I do? We just got married too!

I...need to fix this.

Since Touka-chan probably won't talk to me now I should get another girl's opinion before I approach her. Ah! I could go see Hinami-chan! I have to thank her for all those books anyway.

Kaneki was determined to see this through. He got ready, throwing on a pair of jeans and a shirt with a v-neck sweater to top it off. He walked to the bathroom door with his wife still inside.

"Um Touka-chan? I'm going to stop by Hinami-chan's place to thank her for the books and stuff. I'll be back soon... I'm really sorry." He tried pleading again but there was no answer.

"Well then, I'm off... I love you."

The half ghoul then turned to the front door and left the apartment.

When Touka who was inside the bathroom leaning against the counter heard him walk away, she sighed. She waited a few more minutes before emerging from the bathroom. She went back to the bedroom and flopped on the bed.

He even said 'I love you' too.

I shouldn't be that mad at him. But why the hell did he say that? Does he hate touching me like that? He even got my hopes up too... Well, knowing him, he probably doesn't think he did anything wrong.

...I'll try talking to him when he gets home.

She let out a deep sigh as she stared into the white of the ceiling.

'Please forget it happened!...It won't happen again.'

Those words kept repeating over and over in her mind. Her hand found its way to her chest and a pained expression took over her face.

"It really hurt, Ken..."

 **Oh no! Misunderstandings everywhere! So much sexual tension! Will Kaneki and Touka be able to be honest with each other? If you haven't figured it out already, Kaneki and Touka will be depicted as very innocent when it comes to sexual activity in this fic because that's just how I pictured them to be. By the way, if this situation seems shoujo-ish it's probably because I read a hell of a lot of shoujo manga... Thanks for reading and I really enjoy all your reviews.**

 **Love to all :3**


End file.
